Selamanya
by Yumi Koizumi
Summary: Tubuhnya yang rapuh, membuatku ingin memeluknya erat. Kulit putihnya yang biasanya hangat kini terasa dingin ditambah air hujan yang membasahi bajunya juga bajuku./SongFict/RnR?


**Selamanya**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : AU!, typo(s), ooc, song fic, sho-ai, romance gagal, etc..**

 **.**

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi x Izuki Shun**

 **.**

 **Note : Sesuai judulnya author hanya meminjam sebentar dari judul lagu, Selamanya dari Utopia. Saran author baca sambil denger lagunya biar enak(?)**

 **Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan back ^^**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _Memelukmu seperti ini_

 _Tak ingin kulepaskan_

Tubuhnya yang rapuh, membuatku ingin memeluknya erat. Kulit putihnya yang biasanya hangat kini terasa dingin ditambah air hujan yang membasahi bajunya juga bajuku.

 _Walau sedetik saja_

 _Tak akan pernah_

Tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan pelukan ini, tidak peduli orang-orang menatapmu merasa kasihan melihat kondisimu dan menatapku jijik karna memelukmu yang berlumuran darah.

Selasa, 23 Oktober.

Izuki Shun kecelakan, tertabrak mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya karna sang pengemudi kehilangan kontrol kemudi, dan sang pengemudi yang ketakutan karna perbuatannya ia memilih kabur dan meninggalkan mobilnya.

Miyaji yang semenjak tadi mencari Izuki dan ingin memberikan kejutan karna hari ini ulang tahunnya, kaget melihat pacarnya tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan. Melihat itu Miyaji segera menghampiri dan memeluknya, dia benar-benar tidak percaya jika Izuki akan terluka seperti ini.

 _Selamanya, kau berada dalam hatiku_

 _Selamanya, kau tak akan pernah terganti_

Miyaji menggendong Izuki _bride style_ ,mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia tidak peduli bajunya yang basah karna air hujan dan bercampur dengan darah Izuki, yang ia pikirkan secepatnya membawa Izuki ke rumah sakit dan berharap pacarnya masih bisa diselamatkan walau kecil kemungkinan Izuki bisa selamat.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Shun."

'Aku mohon Shun! Bertahanlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri lagi! Shun!'

Rumah sakit terdekat yang ia tahu tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi kejadian, tapi rasanya begitu jauh. Tidak banyak taksi yang masih beroperasi saat ini, kalau saja ia membawa motornya mungkin dia sudah sampai lebih cepat dirumah sakit.

Miyaji melihat klinik hewan yang masih buka di depannya, dengan segera ia menuju tempat itu berharap Izuki-nya bisa diselamatkan.

Dugh.

Miyaji bersandar pada pintu klinik, ia juga kelelahan kakinya merasa kesemutan karna berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Dokter!" Miyaji berteriak memanggil dokter berkali-kali, masih belum ada jawaban, hingga pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya memakai baju putih layak dokter lainnya..

"Maaf tapi ini klinik hewan, kami tidak bisa membantu." kata dokter setelah melihat Izuki terluka digendongan Miyaji.

"Aku mohon, selamatkan Shun! Aku tidak peduli ini klinik hewan atau apa! Kau dokter bukan?! Seharusnya kau juga bisa menyelamatkannya! Aku mohon!" Miyaji benar-benar sudah dibatas emosinya, ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah sang dokter muda yang terlihat santai saat ada pasien membutuhkan bantuannya.

Diam sejenak dokter muda itu akhirnya mempersilahkan masuk pasiennya. Sementara itu Miyaji menunggu di ruang tunggu, selama dokter muda yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu sedang menangani Izuki. Dokter tersebut hanya bisa mengobati dengan peralatan seadanya.

10 menit berlalu, Midorima keluar dari ruangan Izuki ia sudah selesai mengobati luka-luka pasiennya itu. Juga memberi obat penenang. Tidak ada luka serius pada kepala Izuki.

"Tidak ada luka serius pada kepalanya, kemungkinan besok dia sudah pulih kembali. Sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat ini sudah larut malam, aku sudah menyediakan selimut untukmu." Midorima menaruh alat-alatnya di lemari khusus, lalu meninggalkan Miyaji yang masih berdiam diri.

Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud Midorima tidak ingin membantunya, tapi ini sudah malam dan ia benar-benar lelah, karna melihat kondisi Izuki yang tidak sangat baik ada sedikit rasa kasian ia tidak tega dan akhirnya membantunya. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

Miyaji kini berada di ruangan di mana Izuki sedang berbaring. Melihat perban yang terbalut di kepala pacarnya itu Miyaji merasa sangat sedih lebih sedih daripada kehilangan keluarganya, bukan berarti dia tidak peduli dengan kehilangan kedua orang tuannya Miyaji hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanya Izuki yang ada dalam hatinya, tidak ada yang lain.

Hanya Izuki yang ia cintai―sampai saat ini pun, tidak ada yang lebih ia cintai selain pacarnya itu.

Hanya Izuki yang ia inginkan, tidak ada yang lain.

 _Menatapmu sedekat ini_

 _Tak ingin kuberpaling_

 _Walau sesaat saja_

 _Tak akan pernah_

Menatap Izuki yang seperti tertidur pulas, Miyaji mengenggam lembut tangan Izuki lalu mengelus wajah pucat pacarnya dengan penuh perhatian. Miyaji tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah manis pacarnya, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun ia tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Izuki. Tingkahnya yang kadang membuat ia kesal, walaupun pada akhirnya Miyaji tidak pernah lepas dari memandang Izuki.

Melihat wajahnya mengingatkan dia saat pertama kali Izuki tidur bersama di rumahnya, wajah manisnya saat tidur belum lagi pipinya yang memerah karna dipeluknya dari samping. Mengingat itu Miyaji tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Izuki.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Shun."

 _Selamanya, kau berada dalam hatiku_

 _Selamanya, kau tak akan pernah terganti_

Miyaji sempat berfikir, apa reaksi Izuki-nya ini menerima hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dia hanya senyum membanyangkannya―wajah Izuki yang blushing, dan tatapan tidak percaya padanya.

Semenjak kehadiran Izuki di kehidupannya, Miyaji yang biasanya sering bolos kuliah dan lebih senang menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan pergi ke club malam dan juga ikut geng motor liar.

Miyaji yang seperti itu karna dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terus bersedih akan kehilangan keluarganya karna kecelakaan pesawat saat ingin mengunjunginya setelah 4 tahun tidak berjumpa pun ia tidak bisa terus berlarut dalam kesedihan dan pelariannya dari kesedihan itulah Miyaji kini jadi memberontak.

Tapi, Izuki Shun yang sempat menjadi temannya saat SMA juga adik kelas Miyaji di kuliahnya yang sangat peduli padanya menuntun kembali Miyaji ke jalan yang benar(?). Walau pada awalnya Miyaji tidak peduli dengan Izuki yang menyuruhnya tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk, tapi melihat Izuki yang sungguh-sungguh ingin Miyaji berubah seperti dulu ia jadi punya keinginan untuk menjadikan Izuki seutuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Karna kertarikan itu Miyaji jadi semakin dekat dengan Izuki, dan ia tidak membutuhkan yang lain selain Izuki. Terkadang ia juga sering menjahili Izuki. Membuat Izuki cemas dengan berpura-pura ia sakit atau apalah, melihat wajah cemas Izuki membuat Miyaji puas. Pipinya yang menggembung karna ia dijahili olehnya, juga reaksinya itu membuat Miyaji betambah gemas.

 _Memilikimu sepenuhnya_

 _Hanya untuk diriku_

 _Bagai keajaiban_

 _Yang tak ternilai_

Izuki membuka matanya perlahan, ia agak sedikit pusing―karna bau obat dalam ruangan―melihat sekeliling di sekitarnya ia bingung. Ketika ingin bangun Izuki melihat Miyaji di sebelahnya.

"Miyaji-san?" Izuki mengelus rambut Miyaji, ia merasa bersalah membuat Miyaji khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Hoamh.. Kau sudah bangun Shun." menyentuh tangan Izuki yang sempat mengelus kepalanya, kini Miyaji menuntun tangan hangat pacarnya ke wajahnya lalu mencium telapak tangannya yang halus itu.

"U-um.. Miyaji-san.. Ini di mana?" tanya Izuki.

"Klinik hewan." jawabnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tadi kecelakaan. Kau tidak ingat?"

"A-aku tidak begitu ingat.. Tapi kenapa klinik hewan?"

"Rumah Sakit terlalu jauh, dan aku tidak kuat menggendongmu terlalu lama. Kau bertambah gemuk, yah. Tanganku sampai kram, lho."

"A-a-a-a-a-a... Ma-maaf..."

"Aku bercanda kok. Tapi benar, lho. Berat badanmu bertambah, Shun?"

"Tidak kok, aku tidak makan banyak."

"Jangan cemberut gitu. Aku cium, nih."

"Ugh."

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar khawatir, melihatmu tiba-tiba saja tertabrak mobil. Kau sedang apa sih, kan sudah ku bilang tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana."

"Habisnya... Miyaji-san lama.. Aku mau nyusul ke rumah Miyaji-san, barangkali ketiduran kayak biasanya. Lalu ada mobil yang datang 'ntah dari mana, menabrakku."

"Kurang ajar banget dia, beraninya menabrak pacarku yang manis ini. Kalau tertangkap ku bunuh dia."

"Sudahlah Miyaji-san.."

"Kau sudah baikan, kan? Ayo pulang, aku lapar nih. Kau lapar tidak?"

"Ya.. Miyaji-san yang buatkan makanan, yah."

"Kok aku?"

"Aku kan lagi sakit, Miyaji-san."

"Alasan."

"Ya sudah... Aku minta buatkan Kagami saja."

"Aku bercanda. Ya aku buatkan. Kau ingin apa?"

"Umm... Kari!"

'Shun. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau tidak cepat sadar. Dadaku serasa sesak melihat kau terluka. Aku berjanji, tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, bahkan sampai kita tua nanti. Aku ingin terus bersamamu selamanya.'

Sebelum pulang, Miyaji dan Izuki pamit dan berterimakasih pada pemilik klinik, dokter Midorima yang sudah menolong Izuki.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Miyaji masih menggenggam tangan Izuki seaakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Walaupun di tatap aneht oleh orang-orang yang melihat mereka berpeganggan tangan. Miyaji tidak peduli itu. Seperti dunia milik berdua, eh? Yang lain ngotrak(?)

Setibanya di rumah Miyaji, Shun langsung disuruh menunggunya di kamar saja, sedangkan Miyaji pergi ke dapur membuat kari sesuai janjinya pada Shun.

Kamar Miyaji lumayan luas, buku-buku tebal tertata rapih di lemari buku. Shun jadi ingat ketika pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamar Miyaji, yang dulunya berantakan tak terurus kini jadi bersih. Kalau bukan Shun yang membersihkannya, dia juga menyuruh Miyaji untuk tidak suka sembarangan melempar pakaiannya di sembarang tempat.

Shun mengambil album foto yang ada di meja belajar, membukanya satu persatu, mengingatkannya pada kenangan saat bersama Miyaji. Foto ketika Shun sedang membuatkan makan, saat kencan pertamanya, bahkan ada foto Shun ketiduran saat sedang menonton film di rumah Miyaji. Semuanya foto Shun, Miyaji yang memotretnya. Pernah Shun memoto Miyaji sedang menunggunya di taman, tapi Miyaji malah bertkata, "Kau tidak perlu foto ku, cukup lihat yang aslinya saja. Kau bisa memandangku sepuasnya."

Lalu Shun juga bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Miyaji selalu memoto dirinya. Tapi Shun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pacarnya itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Miyaji datang dengan semangkuk kari yang di bawanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, mendekati Shun.

"Hanya sedang melihat foto-foto." jawab Shun.

"Mau sampai kapan melihat foto terus, karinya keburu dingin, lho." Miyaji menarik Shun untuk duduk di kasur.

"Orang sakit harus beristirahat, nah sekarang makan. Aan." Miyaji menyuapi Shun. Padahal ia masih bisa makan sendiri.

"Aan."

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Um, enak. Miyaji-san tidak makan? Katanya lapar."

"Aku ingin makan kamu saja."

"Uh, Miyaji-san juga harus makan, kan."

"Serius aku maunya makan kamu. Kamu lebih enak di banding kari ini."

"Kalau gitu aku nggak mau makan."

"Hei hei, aku sudah susah buat kari untukmu, kau malah nggak mau makan?"

"Asal Miyaji-san juga makan aku makan."

"Hahh, baiklah.."

Setelah selesai makan, Miyaji menyuruh Shun untuk tidur. Sedangkan Shun tidak ingin tidur, karna merasa tidak begitu lelah. Miyaji kembali pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh mangkuk kotor.

'Aku sampai lupa ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya.' pikirnya saat kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Shun.." panggil Miyaji, yang di panggil langsung menoleh.

"Ya?" Miyaji mendekat ke arah Izuki lalu memeluknya sembari mengelus surai hitam milik sang empunya.

"Miyaji-san?" tanyanya kebingungan. Izuki sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Miyaji yang mendadak begini-begitu(?) tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Terlebih pelukannya kali ini lebih erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shun. Maaf terlambat."

"Eh?"

Izuki kemudian ingat, kemarin adalah ulang tahunnya. Jadi sewaktu Miyaji bilang ingin ketemuan dengannya malam itu, ternyata karna itu.

"Shun... Kali ini mau kah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?"

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, permohonan apa yang di inginkan Miyaji. Padahal, yang seharusnya meminta permohonan itukan dia-Izuki.

"Apa itu?"

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Izuki sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Miyaji barusan. Menikah. Tapi dia laki-laki.

"Ta-tapi, Miyaji-san.. A-aku laki-laki."

"Kau memang laki-laki, dan aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"U-umm... A-aku mau saja-"

"Yosh! Sudah di tentukan! Minggu depan kita rayakan."

"Tu-tunggu aku belum selesai bicara. Kenapa minggu depan, tidak terlalu cepatkah?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Ugh.. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi kenapa Miyaji-san ingin sekali menikah denganku."

"Supaya kau selamanya ada di sisiku."

 _Chu._ Kemudian Miyaji mencium lembut pacarnya.

Selamanya, kau berada dalam hatiku, Shun.

Selamanya, kau tak akan pernah terganti, Shun.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

 **ー** **END** **ー**

* * *

 **#A/N : Ulang tahun Shun terlewat sudah, sangat jauh pula. Dan author dengan sangat menyesal baru bisa publish sekarang. Padahal niatnya mau publish pas tepat ulang tahunnya, tapi karna tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu(?) pada author, di delay sangat lama. /halah.**

 **Pertama kalinya buat song fict, serasa agak gimana... /?**

 **Yah... Author ngga biasa buat fict romance, mohon maklumi. Karna author tidak berpengalaman dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan itu.**

 **Oke, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
